A Harry Potter Movie Night
by TheCheeryCherry
Summary: Rich is having a boring night-in until Grace comes over with a plan Rich will not like. One-shot. Warning: overdose of fluff!


_If you follow the character Grace's twitter then you'll know she loves Harry Potter. :)  
><em>

It was Friday night and nearing the end of summer. Rich was feeling lazy and anti-social, as he so often felt. He entered his room after enduring a family dinner and kicked the door shut after him. There was only one thing he felt like doing right now and that was listen to heavy metal music _loudly_…. Actually not that loudly, since going deaf for that short period of time last year still scared him a bit.

He dragged himself to the speakers and placed his headphones securely on his head. He picked a Napalm Death track called _Life and Limb _and lay back on his bed. He shut his eyes and the world slipped away slowly.

All his worries melted away, including the fact that Grace hadn't returned his calls for four days. He hated the fact that this worried him. When did he get so fucking dependent on someone? Especially someone like Grace… but it just happened. At some point last year he had fallen completely in love with her and there was nothing he could do about her. '_And she really is the perfect girlfriend...'_ He mused halfway through the track. He had been tricked into cutting his hair at the beginning of summer and Grace said she liked his hair just the way it had been before. He was still trying to grow it out again, but it was taking time. She didn't even say anything when he had grown out of the Goth-metal clothes phase, and was probably looking more like a Mr. Mainstream than ever before. She knew he wasn't dressing like this to please her; he actually liked and wanted to dress like this from now on.

Suddenly the track stopped and Rich, out of forced habit, snapped his fingers to make sure he hadn't gone deaf. No, he wasn't because he could hear the snapping of fingers and another sound.  
>"Rich…" Said a voice he knew too well and his eyes snapped open. He ignored the pounding against his chest that started as soon as he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing before him. She looked a bit tired and she wasn't wearing any make-up as well, but still looked perfect in a pretty yellow sundress. She didn't say anything else, but flopped down beside Rich and snuggled into his chest.<p>

"Uh… what's wrong?" He asked, while carefully reaching to stroke her hair. He tried to get a better look at her face, but she was covering it with his shirt.

"I read the whole Harry Potter series in the last week… again." She said in a barely audible whisper. Rich couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. One, he realized why Grace hadn't called him back. Grace frequently did this thing where she would get so absorbed in reading a book that she wouldn't talk to anyone until that book was finished. Two, he also rolled his eyes because he fucking hated Harry Potter. Grace had dragged him to the cinema when the final installment of Harry Potter came out and he had to sit through that rubbish not once, but twice. Grace had even gone another five times with different people, and Rich had the joy of escorting her twice.

Now Grace was peeking up at him with her huge brown eyes looking on the verge of tears.

"I don't think I should've done it… I'm feeling depressed again." Rich had nothing to say to that, so he held her closer while she began sniffling. Looking over her shoulder he noticed two plastic bags on the floor, which Grace must have brought with her. He instantly knew what was coming, but still he went ahead and asked.

"Uhm… Grace, what's in the bags?" She stayed quiet for a moment – a moment too long, Rich thought – then began to sit up and picked the bags off the floor.

"Oh, well…' She chewed on her lip, as she thought about the best way to tell Rich what were in the bags. "I really, _really _wanted to watch all the Harry Potter movies again, but I knew I would end up crying the whole way through if I watched by myself… and I know you only saw the last one, so it probably didn't make much sense -"

"No fucking way am I sitting through another movie of those kids prancing around and pretending to be witches, let alone _seven_ movies!" He cut off her rambling sharply with his response. Grace bit her lip again and turned away from Rich, so she could dangle her legs off his bed.

Great, now he felt like a complete douchebag.

"Grace…" He mumbled, while staring at her back.

"No, it's okay Rich." She stood up and turned towards him. "I can go back home and watch it by myself." Rich sat up himself, and stared dumbly up at her.

"Why don't you stay here and we can just do something else?" Rich asked, feeling a desperate need for her to stay there with him. She half-smiled, gave him a kiss on his forehead and turned to leave.

"I really just want to snuggle up, watch Harry Potter and eat marshmallows. Tomorrow, okay?" She said while walking ever so slowly to the door. Rich sighed in frustration; she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"For fucksake, let's watch it then!"

"Oh, really?" Grace spun on her heel and ran towards Rich with full excitement. He groaned, as she squeezed him tightly in a hug. "I brought marshmallows and that snack you like."

He nodded and stood up. They walked out of the room hand-in-hand, but Rich still continued to complain all the way down the stairs. Even though he was complaining, he would still watch the shittiest movie in the world a hundred times just to sit next to Grace.

"Oh, by the way…" Grace mentioned, while grinning her Gracie grin up at Rich, "I can wear my Subrosa outfit later on… to make up for watching the movies."

"Really?" Rich asked, with a bemused expression on his face.

"I would do anything for you, I love you."

Now Rich was grinning and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the night. She never did get to wear the Subrosa outfit for him later that night, because they ended up falling asleep tangled up in each other halfway through _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.

**Please review! X And sorry if it's really bad!**


End file.
